Jayapura Marsh
Jayapura Marsh is the current Guild Master of Genosha's widely known, Phantom Breaker, who's strong sense of honor and self-sacrafice has earn them the favor of the Genosha Government, which in turn gave Jaya membership into their tribunal. Originally, Jayapura was part of an unnamed guild in the region of Fiore, where he was rivals with the current Sabertooth Guild Master,Jiemma. However, due to an incident between Jayapura and his entire guild, he was excommunicated and forced to leave it. Not being able to take the fact of the betrayl that his so-called "comrades" did to him, he boarded an unknown ship to sail to another region of the Earth-Land. After two weeks of travel, he arrived in an unmapped region known as Genosha, but though many different people believed it to be uninhabited, Jayapura felt strong magic in the continent and decided to travel to it. He later discovered that the entire continent wasn't mapped due to the constant techtonic plate movements underneath the continent, which made it shift every few years or so. He met up with the former Guild Master of Phantom Breaker who challeneged the outside to spar against him. Even though he lost, the master saw he had true heart and honor and invited him to join his guild. After years of missions, rising up in the rank, marrying and having a family, Jayapura was passed on the torch of Phantom Breaker and became the next Guild Master of it. Personality When he was much younger, Jayapura was often seen to be similar to how Jiemma thinks, that raw strength and power were needed to become the best. This trait led him to challenge people that were even beyond his skill set to fights in order to demonstrate, and with each loss he gained a better understanding of why he was so weak. His lust for power got the better of him when he was forced into fighting his best friend and rival Jiemma to determine which of the two would be worthy of being called Guild Ace. His overconfidence in his skill caused him to lose, making Jiemma the new Guild Ace, and his entire beliefs came crashing down when his master excommunicated him telling him, "There was no place for pathetic weaklings in this guild", which shocked him. Ever since th at betrayal, Jayapura was left broken inside as he left to get away from all the pain that Fiore brought him. With his arrival on Genosha, Jayapura wanted to be alone for the rest of his life, until he felt strong magic energy in the supposed unmapped continent, and found himself in the heart of the Genosha Capital. It was there he met the Guild Master of Phantom Breaker who wanted to challenge him to the fight. After losing yet again, Jayapura couldn't bare to face the shame of another loss, until he felt the Guild Master help him out telling him that "If true warriors can still stand and honor their strength, then one loss is nothing but another lesson to learn". Hearing those words inspired him to change his way of thinking, and caused the master to offer an invitation to join his guild. Since that moment, Jayapura's outlook on life was much more postive outlook on life, causing him to change dramatically as he became laid back and calm, added to that a glutton for food, eating seven course meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. His new personality was liked by his guildmates, especially one special woman who he later fell in love with, and married to start their own family. Though not lost, he need for power was still there, only this time it was meant to gain power to protect those close to him, not for selfish reasons. It has been shown at times when someone insults his friends or family that his deadly aura remerges, making sure everyone knows that if they ever try to harm them, he will make sure that even hell will not be able to protect them from his wrath. Apperance Synopsis History Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' ' Immense Magic' - When he first discovered magic that was sleeping deep inside of him, it was considered to be the weakest spark in all of Earth-Land history. At first he could not properly channel magic through his body due to the unique structure of it, but as the years went by, his bodies natural growth allowed the magic to grow enhancing his entire body greatly. Over the years through much training and much growth, his magic has been released to it's fullest potential, even going as far as unlocking his second origin source that is located in most mages bodies. His magic is so great that it has been seen to be able to break apart the very ground he's standing on and create a pressure so powerful that most people surronding are often forced down to their knees by accident. Thanks to his years of training, he is able to keep control of his magic without letting it run rampage, though occasionally he needs to let out small bursts of magical energies, he often does this by speed-eating through every seven course meal served for him, which earned him the title, Glutton of Phantom Breaker. Enhanced Durability - Enhanced Speed '''- Due to the immense amount of magic stored inside of his body, Jayapura's able to control his speed in most normal situations. On occasion, he has to release the energy from time to time whenever the energy becomes a bit overwhelming, which he does by comically increasing his speed eating. An example of this is when he was eating a normal fruit and took two bites of it in one fast bite. When in battle, it is said that he often leaves behind scorch marks on the ground whenever he moves in a battle, indicating that his speed is enough to cause strong friction to create small bursts of flames on the ground. In combination with his magic, he is able to deal devestating damage, ocassionally almost breaking the sound barrier whenever he throws a single punch or kick. However, even though his speed is quite devestating and terrifying, he often goofs up on his speeds, causing him to ocassionally lose his balace, and it often reminds him to keep his focus on mantaining his control of his entire body. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - 'Magical Abilities' Equipment *'Grand Shogun' - is one of the three inner secrets that Phantom Breaker guards with their lives since their creation by the First Guild Master. Due to the unatural conditions of Genosha, The First knew that it would not be safe to live in, and decided to research into ways of calming the weather disasters. He eventually realized that there were some special minerals that reacted to incoming disasters, similar to animal warning signals. After using all of his strength to merge the mineral with powerful metals, he created Grand Shogun, the blade that can absorb the kinetic energy behind natural diasters, striking it into the ground to stabilize the tectonic plate shifting of Genosha for three years. However, this item isn't without it's serious side-effects; one being that only the Guild Masters of Phantom Breaker are allowed to lift and wield this weapon. Another is that the weapon is only able to use it's full potential when it senses one massive natural disasters and when not in use at all, it is nothing more than a normal giant sword. Jayapura is the only guild master in Phatom Breaker history to wield all three of the sacred items. *'Nexus Gem' - is another of the three inner secrets that Phantom Breaker has been sworn to protect with their own lives if they must. when The First saw that despite his efforts to stop the disasters, there was more damage done than fixed, and he soon realized that the damage it caused was almost near-breaking to the point that the entire continent would sink to the bottom of the ocean. Using his mastery of magic, he was able to create one jewel with the same minerals that the ground of Genosha is made up, and enfusing it with a magic that allows the user to repair the damage to not only the enviorment but also to the buildings as well. However, just like Grand Shogun, there are side-effects when the item is in use. Like any of the three sacred items, they are only able to be in use by the Guild Master, secondly the energy used by the jewel leaves the master drained to their near-limits, and finally the gem itself is only able to repair damage right after the disaster occurs and not later when the damage has been done more than a few hours ago. Quotes Trivia *The character is based off of Ichiryuu '''from '''Toriko. *Jayapura often denies the accusations of him dyeing his hair blond. *Jayapura have over 28 different seven course dishes that he eats every day, counting as his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Category:Guild Master Category:Phantombeast Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage